Lilith (TV Show)
Lilith is a television show on ABC. It is produced and created by Ryan Griffin. Main characters List of characters of Lilith Lily Whitmore *'Lilith "Lily" Whitmore' is the series' main character and Cole's Sister and Hermione's daughter, portrayed by actress Hailee Steinfeld. Her character is revealed to have dark magic long before she was born. She was born on January 13th, 1995. She was moved to the Twilight Forest in January 1st, 2000 at the age of 5 with her younger brother, but her mother wiped her memories of there experiences in the "real world". Her mother knew that her daughter has some dark magic inside of her so, they travel to another realm to find a way to get the darkness out of her. Lily knows about her powers but, her mother doesn't know that she knows how to control them. Lily's personality is very witty, and is broken and puts walls up because she doesn't want to get hurt. Cole Whitmore *'Cole Whitmore' is the male lead and Lily's sister and Hermione's son, portrayed by actor Uriah Shelton. He was born on March 17th, 1998. His character was born in the real world but, was moved to the Twilight Forest at the age of 2, he didn't get his mind erased because he was to young to remember his life in the real world. Cole is very sarcastic and dry with his humor, he is very humorous. Cole is kinda a geek and is socially awkward. He is bi-curious meaning he is curious in his sexuality with females and males. Even Though Cole is socially awkward and a geek he is very popular at his school "The Gray Academy of Education or GAE". Theo Gray *'Prince Theodore "Theo" Gray' is Cole's best friend and Emerson's brother, portrayed by actor Robbie Kay. He was born on January 26th, 1998. Theo was born in the Twilight Forest, his family is very invested in there reputation and Theo's sister is a witch she gets banished to another realm, where witches were banished. Theo's parents are King Elias and Queen Remi. Theo is gay but, his parents don't know and if they find out he will be banished as well. The only people that know he is gay is Cole, Lily, Mari & Hermione. Cole met Theo in the Inaugural ball of the King and Queen on the night that Cole and his family traveled to this realm. Theo goes to his parents school "The Gray Academy of Education or GAE". He is a loner because the kids are scared of him because his is the prince and they don't want to go near him, except for Cole. Mari Shea *'Mari Shea' is Lily's best friend, portrayed by actress Ashley Argota. She was born on May 5th, 1995. Mari was born in the Twilight Forest. Mari is an orphan but, is picked up by the Yates, Lily meets Mari at the Inaugural ball. Mari's parents were killed because Mari half Chinese and half Filipino and mixed raced couples are not allowed in another kingdom. (The King and Queen's realm allows Mixed Raced couples). Mari is still angry at her parents for not moving to another kingdom. Mari lived in poverty until she moves in with Lily and Cole, is officially adopted by Hermione and Avi in 2003. Hermione Whitmore *'Hermione Whitmore' is Lily and Nolan's mother, portrayed by actress Gal Gadot. She was born on November 21st, 1975. Her character was born in the "Real World" after finding out from her old roommate that she went to another land called "The Twilight Forest" by magic, but doesn't believe her at first. Hermione first traveled to the Twilight Forest in 1994, and again periodically until, there big move in 2000. Hermione met Avi in the summer of 1999, and feel in love. Hermione lived in the Twilight Forest in the summer of 1999. Hermione is Jewish and Christian having a Jewish mother and a Christian father. She was born in New York and lived there all her life. She went to College at NYU school of law. In High School she met Asiyah "Asha" Fisher, where they had a baby named Lilith and a son named Cole but, broke up in 1998 after Cole's birth. Hermione didn't know that Asha is from the "Twilight Forest" and gave his dark powers to Lily. Hermione and Avi married in 2001. Hermione adopted Mari in 2003. Hermione's family lives in Esor, Pennsylvania before Hermione left she made her former roommate make everyone Hermione knew forget about her and her children. Emerson Gray *'Emerson Gray' is Theo's sister, portrayed by actress Rose Reynolds. She was born on December 19th, 1993. Elena was first born to the King and Queen in 1993, they found out that she was a witch in 2009 when she is 16 years old, and witches are not respect because they use dark magic. So the King and Queen use a memory wiping potion on the whole realm to forget about his first born and destroys all of the evidence about her. She went threw a portal to a land of the Witches called "Tilly Woods". Were a lot of outcasts witches go because they weren't wanted in there original realm. It's a safe-haven for witches but, its ironic because there's alot of destruction happens there. When she goes there she meets the "Witches' Coven" the highest and most powerful witches who comes from a long line of witches. (Recurring Season 1; Main Season 2-present) Keegan Hanna *'Keegan Hanna' portrayed by actress Olivia Steele Falconer. She was born on June 26th, 2000.She is younger sister of Anneliese Hanna/Hermione Whitmore and Cecilia Hanna and daughter of Annette Kaplan-Hanna and Aaron Hanna. (Guest Season 1; Recurring 2-4, Main Season 5) Recurring Characters Avi Whitmore *'Avi Whitmore' is Lily, Cole and Mari's step-father, portrayed by actor Elliot Knight. He was born on September 20th, 1989. Avi was born in the Twilight Forest. His parents were high up on the social status as being the only black rich people and invented electricity. Avi's father Reginald Herald Yates the Third, build a company of electricity, in 1955. Reginald wouldn't let his son be a brat and wouldn't allow his fortune to go to waste, so Avi had to work for his money and the only time Avi asked for money is to get a bigger house for his new wife and three step kids. Avi and Hermione married in 2001. In 2003, Avi adopted Lily, Cole and Mari. Avi doesn't know that Hermione, Lily and Cole are from the another real without magic. (He didn't know that even existed). (Recurring Seasons 1 & 2) The Witches' Coven *'Imogen "Nyx" Nolan' portrayed by actress Lindsey Morgan. She was born on January 3rd, 1990. The Nolan Family is a very natorious becuase they were the Original Witches. (Recurring Season 1-2; Main Season 3-4) *'Meredith "Willow" Nolan' portrayed by actress Claire Holt. She was born on August 15th, 1992. *'Zuri "Violet" Nolan' portrayed by actress Merritt Patterson. She was born on June 30th, 1994. (Recurring Seasons 1 & 2) Alec Davies *'Alec Davies' portrayed by actor Jonathan Whitesell. He was born on May 5th, 1995. (Seasons 2 & 3) Asha Fisher *'Asha Fisher' portrayed by actor Sketch Ulrich. (Seasons 2-present) Rhett Foster *'Rhett Foster' portrayed by actor Drew Van Acker. (Seasons 2-present) Aurora Valentine *'Aurora Valentine' portrayed by actor Madelaine Petsch. (Seasons 2-present) Winnie Foster *'Winnie Van Buren-Foster' portrayed by actor Madchen Amick. (Seasons 2 & 3) Vanessa Doherty *'Vanessa Doherty' portrayed by actor Kristin Bauer van Straten. (Seasons 2 & 3) Episodes List of Lilith Episodes Category:Series